99xo Race
by Constantinest
Summary: Setelah terpilih menjadi Floits, aku pikir hanya itu yang buruk. Namun setelah kematian saudaraku yang sangat penuh dengan rahasia, kini aku merasa pembunuh saudaraku mengejarku. Apakah seorang Floits bukanlah suatu yang buruk? Review please.
1. Prolog

Masih teringat di benakku, cerita dari orang tuaku akan sebuah keyakinan bahwa suatu bumi akan kembali seperti semula dan kita tak perlu mengadakan pertarungan brengsek ini.

Namun, kurasa itu hanyalah sebuah keyakinan kecil bahwa Bumi akan kembali. Namun nyatanya dimataku sendiri, kulihat Planet yang berusaha kuhidupkan dan kuperbaiki lagi itu terpecah belah dikedua mataku.

.

Seketika aku menjerit dan menangis. Namun itu sia-sia, Bumi sudah musnah.

Harapanku akan berakhirnya pertarungan inipun musnah.

.

-99xo Race-

-Constantinest-

-J. K Rowling-

-Rated: T semi M, always-

-XOXOXO-

.

Tahun 3122, dimana tak ada lagi planet yang namanya Bumi. Planet yang indah itu sudah hancur akibat perusakan Bumi yang disebapkan oleh para manusia. Manusia semakin liar menebang pohon untuk dijadikannya sebagai gedung-gedung bertingkat yang mewah, sementara itu kurangnya kepedulian terhadap Bumi yang semakin rusak, manusia tanpa bersalah semakin membuat Bumi menderita. Sehingga para ilmuan berusaha keras untuk mencari planet pengganti bumi.

Namun sayang, planet ini adalah planet terpilih dengan para manusia yang terpilih. Aku bisa masuk disini karena aku adalah salah satu ilmuan muda yang berbakat, itu sebapnya aku bisa berada disini.

Kekejaman disini adalah, kami manusia terpilih. Dilihat dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, mereka bahkan membuat alat yang membuat manusia lupa akan ingatannya yang semula dan di beri ingatan yang baru akan planet ini. Tak ada yang namanya Tuhan, suku, ras atau apapun. Bagi mereka satu dan sama.

Tak ada ingatan masa lalu. Semuanya dihapus dan diberi ingatan baru.

Aku bisa menceritakan ini, karena ketika aku mengetahui bahwa ingatanku akan dihapus. Aku menulisnya pada sebuah buku diary yang kubuat menjadi kecil dan kujadikan sebuah kalung.

Semuanya kutulis dan aku menyadari manusia lebih baik mati saja. Mereka egois, bertingkah seperti hewan padahal mereka memiliki hati nurani. Membunuh satu sama lain, untuk mendapatkan uang, kekuasaan dan lainnya.

Tapi, para ilmuan masih memiliki hati, setidaknya. Mereka memilih yang terbaik dan terbagus dari semua orang. Dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu, merek melakukan hal ini secara diam-diam. Tak ada yang mengetahui, lalu meninggalkan para manusia yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya di planet Bumi.

Ketika aku menyadari, aku mencoba tetapi tak ada kehidupan. Mereka musnah bahkan bumi sekalipun.

Kami namakan Planet ini 99xo dimana sebuah planet kecil bahkan bumi jauh lebih besar dari padanya. Karena planet kami yang kecil, maka dari itulah diakan sebuah pertarungan untuk menentukan siapa yang mendapatkan wilayah paling banyak di planet ini.

Di planet ini memiliki sebuah Oxsigen dan Atmosfir yang sama seperti bumi. Terdapat juga kadar air yang bisa dinikmati bahkan lebih bagus dan lebih jernih daripada air dibumi. Kandungan mineral tanahnya juga, hanya saja tanah disini tak keras dan cenderung empuk seperti tanah lempung. Maka kami para manusia tak bisa berjalan disini, para ilmuan mengantisipasi hal itu dengan membuat sebuah sepatu terbang. Sepatu itu sama seperti sepatu dibumi hanya saja ada sayap pada bagian kanan-kiri sepatu.

Ditambah lagi para tanaman disini bisa bergerak seperti Monster Venus, atau tumbuhan pemakan serangga hanya saja disini tanaman itu sepuluh kali lebih besar dan memakan manusia jika mereka ingin. Atau tanaman yang begitu cantik tetapi bisa membunuhmu kalau kau mendekatinya.

Hewan-hewan disini berbentuk aneh, ada hewan berbentuk seperti burung Cendrawasih, hanya saja memiliki cakar setajam elang untuk melukai para tanaman yang nakal. Badannya begitu besar dan gagah dan angkuh, sehingga para pribumi disini menaikinya. Tetapi burung itu hanya ingin dinaiki oleh mahluk yang memiliki hati baik dan tulus atau Mahluk yang memiliki keinginan kuat dalam hatinya. Para pribumi menganggap burung itu adalah kendaraan sekaligus teman mereka, semakin kuat pemilik burung itu maka bulu burung itu akan semakin bagus. Suara burung itu begitu mencekam dan mengerikan ia mengeluarkan suara seperti seekor gagak yang baru saja melihat kematian. Begitu buruk dan burung itu bernama Quartz. Betinanya memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari pada sang jantan, mereka tidak bertelur melainkan beranak.

Ada juga hewan berbentuk kelinci, hanya saja ketika dia marah tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi bom dan meledak sepanjang waktu. Tetapi mereka tak hancur, para pribumi memanggilnya Hollybit.

Masih banyak hewan aneh dan mengesankan disini, seperti tikus, badannya besar seperti seekor macan. Kekuatannya adalah pada cakarnya, saking kuatnya dia bisa menghancurkan apapun. Namanya adalah Ratto.

Tetapi dari semua hewan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Ghosty. Hewan seperti burung hantu sebesar 50cm, kesukaannya adalah mengejutkanmu dari belakang dan dia akan tertawa merendahkanmu. Mereka suka dengan manusia karena mungkin bagi mereka manusia ini unik. Mereka memakan nektar dari bunga Venus. Tapi walaupun mereka seperti bercanda seperti itu, tetapi mereka bisa meramal masa depan. Karena itulah burung ini menjadi hewan keramat. Tetapi ada Gosty yang selalu mendekatiku, warnanya putih tetapi kepalanya berwarna biru serta matanya berwarna merah. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun dan kapanpun. Kunamai dia Hippo.

Di Planet ini terbagi akan dua kubu. Kubu manusia biasa akan kegilaan dan kecanggihan senjata modern yang sudah dirancang oleh para penemu. Sifat manusia yang serakah dan haus akan nafsu membuat Manusia yang semula ingin bersahabat dengan mahluk planet hancur musnah. Bukannya mereka mencoba untuk bersahabat. Nyatanya mereka ingin mengambil semua wilayah akan planet ini.

Kubu selanjutnya adalah para pribumi planet ini. Mereka memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tampan seperti seorang peri dalam cerita dongeng yang dulu selalu dibacakan oleh ayah ketika aku masih kecil. Mereka baik dan ramah serta kekuatan luar biasa mereka yang mengerikan yaitu mengeluarkan sebuah elmen. Ada elmen air, api, gas dan udara.

Semula manusia takut kepada mereka, tapi perlahan tapi pasti. Para manusia berusaha mencari kelemahan dari suku HoilQ. Tapi mereka terlalu sempurna dan susah untuk didapatkan kelemahannya. Itu sebapnya para ilmuan bumi membuat senjata yang dapat mengalahkan mereka yaitu sebuah yang dimanakan Portable Stronger Element atau kita bisa menyebutnya dengan PSE.

PSE adalah sebuah jam tangan dimana ketika kau menggunakannya kau bisa mengeluarkan elmen sama seperti suku HoilQ, hanya saja elmen itu ditentukan dari sifatmu.

Disini terdapat banyak kawan dengan berbagai macam rupa. Ada pria tampan dan sempurna, namanya Theodore. Orangnya pendiam dan misterius, tapi setelah kau bisa berteman dengannya dia adalah pribadi yang periang dan hiperaktif. Hanya dia orang yang mau berteman denganku, sementara yang lain lebih memilih untuk menjadi orang yang hidup sendirian ataupun berkelompok.

Disini kita tak bisa memakan sayuran atau daging. Ditambah lagi rasa daging mereka beracun dan berbahaya ditambahlagi, tanaman serta hewan yang begitu menyeramkan dan memiliki sifat untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain, itu sebapnya para ilmuan juga membuat sebuah pil dengan berbagai rasa. Rasa apapun pasti ada seperti kesukaan Hippo adalah Bolognise. Aku selalu membelikannya hampir selusin karena burung itu selalu memaksaku untuk memberinya makan.

Baru kusadari Gosty adalah burung yang paling rakus.

Tetapi yang membuat aku menyesali ke-egoisan manusia adalah. Setiap tahun ketika dilangit berubah warna menjadi putih, itu pertanda bahwa hari pertarungan tiba. Pertarungan untuk memperebutkan sebuah wilayah.

Pertarungan yang dinamakan 99xo Race. Dimana ada sebuah peta elektronik dan para calon kadidat akan mengikuti permainan yang tertera pada peta. Nama para pejuang akan diundi dan nama yang dipanggil akan menjadi pejuang. Disini kami memanggil para pejuang adalah Floits.

Permainan itu menyebapkan para pejuang harus melawan para mosnter dan tidur di atas pohon yang aman. Waktu permainan selama 30 hari, selama itu para pejuang akan bertahan hidup.

Setiap hutan terdapat sebuah kamera yang akan menampilkan kegiatanmu selama berada didalam hutan. Yang meninggal duluan dinyatakan kalah.

Permainan yang mencapai garis akhir akan menjadi pemenangnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan pemperebutan mutiara Jelel. Mutiara berwarna pelangi yang dibalutkan oleh lahar api yang panas. Bukan cuma itu para pertarung akan bertarung sampai mati atau ada yang menyerah baru salah satu bisa mendapatkan mutiara Jelel.

Tapi bagi kami menyerah sama dengan penghianat. Lebih baik mati daripada menjadi seorang yang lemah.

Dan inilah 99xo, yang terkuat akan menang dan mendapatkan setengah dari wilayah yang kalah dan mendapatkan mutiara Jelel. Keistimewaan mutiara ini adalah semua hewan dan tumbuhan akan tunduk pada pemilik mutiara Jelel dan kelompoknya. Mutiara itu bisa dibilang sebagai sumber kehidupan juga didalam planet ini.

Oleh karena itulah maka permainan ini akan menentukan kelangsungan hidup kubu selama setahun.

Disinilah aku ilmuan muda yang berusaha membuat pertarungan tak berguna ini untuk musnah, tetapi mereka tak mau mendengarkan.

Dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini sampai akhir.

Sudah banyak temanku yang meninggal karena dimakan hewan dan tanaman yang buas.

Walaupun aku tak perlu khawatir karena namaku tak mungkin dipanggil. Karena aku seorang ilmuan, maka aku tidak mungkin menjadi seorang pertarung.

Hari ini, matahari senja, adalah sebuah pemilihan nama Floits, siapa Floits yang bertarung untuk mendapatkan kejayaan, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan?

Seorang ilmuan tua memasukan tangannya, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas nama calon Floits.

Aku menatap remeh kearahnya, namun mataku rasanya melompat keluar. Ketika dia membacakan sebuah nama.

"Draco Malfoy,"

Namaku dipanggil, semua orang hening lalu bersorak gembira. Aku berjalan gugup kedepan menuju ilmuan tua itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apakah kau mencalonkan diri Draco?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tidak, mana mungkin. Aku tak pernah mau melakukan permainan konyol ini. Ditambah lagi, para ilmuan tak boleh mendekati tempat undian untuk menyerahkan namanya bukan? Jika para ilmuan mendekatinya akan terjadi setruman yang dasyat mengenainya." jelasku panjang lebar.

Hippo terbang mendekatiku, tertawa melecehkan. Aku melihat dari matanya saja, dia suka aku masuk kedalam pertarungan. "Jadi kau, burung sialan. Kau yang memasukan namaku disini!"

Hippo tertawa merendahkan. Ternyata benar, burung tak tahu diuntung ini yang memasukan namaku. Tawa burungnya semakin keras. Dalam hati aku membuat sebuah rencana untuk memasaknya kelak.

"Draco Malfoy adalah seorang Floits, sekarang. Maaf Draco nama siapapun yang sudah kuambil tak bisa ditarik kembali."

Para penduduk berteriak senang, mereka senang bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang Floits. Ini gila.

Aku akan bertarung dan akan kupastikan burung masalah ini tak boleh bersamaku.

"Draco Malfoy adalah seorang Floits,"

.

**-99xo Race-**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : Pertama kalinya bikin cerita kayak gini, komentnya please. Anggap saja saya baru dalam genre seperti ini.**

**Maaf jika tidak berkenan atau apa, tapi Thanks untuk semua yang mau mereview cerita ini.**

**Review sangat berpengaruh untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Thanks.**

**Tantangan dari :Lilids Lilac (Sci-fi and Adventurenya udah jadi **** review please), Frida Shona Kumara Muniroh (Sci-finya udah jadi, review? )**

**Constantinest.**


	2. Say Good Bye

"Draco Malfoy, seorang Floits," teriakan kebahagian mereka, terdengar begitu menakutkan untukku.

"Floits, hidup Draco,"

"Tidak-tidak, aku bukan Floits. Aku bukan Floits," jeritku histeris

**-99xo Race-**

**-Constantinest-**

**-J.K. Rowling-**

**-Rated : T semi M-**

**-Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Humor, Romance.-**

**-Warning : Typo, Eyd, etc..-**

**-Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan Fic ini, Just For Fun-**

**Enjoy Reading**

**Author note : Lagu Next To You milik Chris brown feat Justin, sangat bagus untuk mendengarkan cerita ini, hehe.**

**-XOXOXO-**

**Bap 2 : Say Good Bye**

Tubuhku langsung terlonjak bangun dari tidurku. "Huft, untung cuma mimpi. Mimpi," jeritku pada kata akhir mimpi. Kulihat burung penyebap masalah itu tidur di tumpukan bajuku. Burung itu tidur seperti seekor anjing dari pada burung. Ku lemparkan bantal kepalaku kearahnya.

"Khuk.. Khuk.. Khuk," serunya kaget.

Aku hanya tertawa dan segera tidur. Semenjak kejadian pemilihan Floits, sejak saat itu juga aku kehilangan tidurku yang indah. Ini semua karena burung itu.

10 hari menjelang perlombaan sialan itu. Dan selama itu aku diperlakukan bagaikan seorang pria yang berharga dan sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan membunuhku. Dan burung sial itu tak mau menghindar dariku.

Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk tidur, pasti jeritan kesenangan atas terpilihnya aku, terus terdengar.

Suara itu perlahan membuatku gila dan kini aku mengalami insomnia. Aku terbangun, kubuka kancing baju piyamaku karena cuacanya yang sedikit panas.

Berjalan menuju dapur, aku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluanku serta semua senjataku untuk hidup didalam hutan.

Ku ambil pil dengan rasa susu dan kumasukan kedalam air. Dalam sekejap pil itu hancur dan bergabung dengan air didalam gelas, kuaduk sebentar. Memang aku memperlakukan semuanya seperti hidup di bumi, agar kenangan itu tak hilang.

"Khu-khu-khu," suara Hippo menjerit dengan keras di telingaku. Dengan segera aku lompat kaget dan gelas susu itu terpental. Dengan sigap burung itu mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

"Kau! Burung aneh."

Dia tertawa senang. "Bisakah kau tidak mengganguku, bahkan sehari saja?" ucapku geram.

Aku kesal dengannya, karena dia aku terpilih. Karena dia, kini aku akan menghadapi kematianku, karena dia aku bisa gila.

Walaupun aku pintar, tapi tetap saja. Aku bisa mati depresi jika dia terus melakukan itu kepadaku.

Aku mencoba tidur, Hippo mengikutiku berjalan menuju kamar. Kurasa dia sedikit merasa bersalah denganku, karena permainan ini membuatku sedikit depresi.

Kurebahkan tubuhku, aroma malam yang begitu menenangkan, kucoba sekali lagi memejamkan mataku yang semakin berat ini. Hippo terbang rendah di dekat kepalaku, dia mengeluarkan suara. Suara yang begitu lembut dan menghipnotisku.

Dalam sekejap aku tertidur pulas, dengan mimpi yang tenang.

**-XOXOXO-**

Aku terbangun, tubuhku segar, karena suara nyanyian merdu yang dikeluarkan Hippo membuatku setidaknya tenang.

Mataku mencari keberadaannya, karena ia menghilang begitu saja.

kudengar suara Hippo didalam kamar mandi. Apa yang dilakukan burung itu?

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi, dan kudapati burung itu sedang berendam di bak mandiku ditambah lagi dia mengenakan sabun aroma buah-buahan milikku.

"Kau ini burung atau manusia?"

Ketukan pintu terdengar, semula ketukan itu pelan, tetapi semakin lama semakin keras dan dan kurasa pintuku bakal jebol.

"Iya, sebentar." ucapku segera berjalan menuju pintu dan Brak. Tubuhku terpental kebelakang, seseorang menimpa tubuhku.

"Theo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku. Theo menatapku histeris. "Kau seorang Floits? Ini gila!"

"Biar kujelaskan."

"Baiklah, cepat jelaskan!"

"Berdirilah dari tubuhku,"

"Oh maaf," ucapnya berdiri dari tubuhku.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah mencalonkan diri. Kedua, semua ini karena burung yang sedang bersiul-siul di kamar mandi itu,"

"Jadi burung itu? Tapi Hippo seekor burung bukan? Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Kuharap kau memiliki Ghosty kelak," ucapku duduk dikursi.

"Aku begitu terkejut ketika kau kepilih, kau tahu bukan aku adalah orang yang mempersiapkan semua keperluan para pertarung. Dan jantungku nyaris putus begitu mendengar namamu."

"Ya-ya-ya, aku tahu. Bahkan jantungku saja juga mau copot mendengarnya. So, apakah kau mempersiapkan senjata yang tepat untukku? Kau tahu bukan, aku bukanlah tipe seorang pertarung. Aku ini ilmuan, bukan pertarung. Bahkan melawan tanaman gangga saja tak bisa,"

"Well, semula aku tak perlu khawatir siapa yang akan kepilih. Bahkan mereka bisa mengunakannya saja aku tak peduli." ucap Theo memakan pil makanan dan mengunyahnya dengan getir.

"Begitu kau yang terpilih, akhirnya aku bekerja lembur membuat senjata yang hebat bahkan untuk seorang pemula sekalipun. Berikan PSE-mu, aku akan mengupgradenya menjadi lebih canggih. Disini ada wajahku dan suaraku, tetapi dia adalah seorang robot. Tanyalah apapun kepadanya dan aku yakin dia pasti akan memberitahumu. Dan ada kamera serta video yang bisa merekam gambar. Mungkin kau mau berfoto disana kelak," kekehnya, tetapi aku tak tertawa dan hanya diam.

"Jadi aku tak bakal mati?"

"Aku tak menjamin akan hal itu, mate. Aku hanya berharap setidaknya kau bisa melawan lawanmu kelak. Menang atau kalah aku tak peduli." ucapnya memegang pundakku.

"Asal kau bisa pulang. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Kau harus selamat, tak peduli bagaimana caranya." Theo mencekram pundakku, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya dia takut dan sedih. Begitu pula denganku, kematianku hanya bisa dihitung dengan hari.

"Kuharap, tapi aku tak janji, Theo. Jika aku tak bisa kembali. Maukah kau merawat burung itu? Dan melanjutkan proyek yang sedang ku kerjakan? Mendamaikan kedua belah pihak?"

Air mata Theo perlahan keluar dari matanya yang indah. Ketika mendengar permohonanku. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, bibirnya hanya bergetar mengucapkan kata tanpa suara.

"Semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu," ucapnya dan mendekapku seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya. "Aku akan menepati permintaanmu,"

Aku mengulus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan tangisannya yang semakin keras. Perlahan air mataku juga tumpah, entah mengapa perasaan ini begitu aneh. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan suatu getaran emosi yang membuncah. Aku takut, kecewa, marah, sedih menjadi satu dan aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

Hampir sejam kita menangis dan air mataku sudah kering sekarang. Hippo menatapku dengan aneh, bahkan kelihatannya dia minta dipeluk juga. Selama itu juga kita mengobrol tanpa henti, seolah besok adalah hari kematianku.

"Baiklah, selama 9 hari ini. Buatlah dirimu seperti di surga dunia," ucapnya berdiri dari kursinya. "Kurasa aku akan pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut,"

"Baiklah," ucapku senang. "Siapkan peralatan yang canggih untukku,"

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Pasti,"

_Ucapannya ternyata bukan untukku, melainkan untuknya. _

**-XOXOXO-**

Mataku melotot, mulutku terbuka, jantungku berdetak kencang, otakku membeku, pikiranku menampilkan perkataan dia sebelum berpisah denganku.

"Maaf Draco, Theodore meninggal. Seseorang tak dikenal masuk kedalam laboratorium dan mengacak-acak semuanya. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang tahu. Aku tahu ini memang berat tapi!"

Dalam detik berikutnya aku tak peduli akan ucapannya. Dengan tak percaya aku segera pergi ke Labotarium, tempat dimana Theo bekerja.

Dan itu benar, laboratorium itu seperti kapal pecah, seolah ada puluhan hewan buas datang dan memporak-porandakan semua.

Kerumunan orang bersuara tak jelas menatap laboratorium itu. Aku segera masuk kedalamnya.

Seorang polisi menghadangku. "Kau tak boleh masuk,"

Aku mendorongnya, menarik bajunya, meronta-ronta agar ia mau melepaskanku. "Aku harus masuk kedalam. Aku harus masuk," jeritku melengking tinggi.

Kupukul dia dengan sekali hantaman dan pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Hippo terbang mendekatiku, bersuara seperti burung gagak yang mengerikan seolah memberikan tanda agar tidak melawanku.

Dengan ragu aku masuk kedalam laboratorium itu, aku yakin ini semua hanya candaan yang dibuat Theo agar aku tidak stress.

_Tapi jika ini bercanda, ini sungguh kelewatan_.

Ruangan Theo benar-benar berantakan, kertas-kertas hasil ilmiah berhamburan kemana-mana, bukan cuma itu barang-barang elektronik sisa-sisa potongan senjata juga berserakan. Ditengah ruangan ada seorang manusia yang tergelak. Jas putihnya bercampur dengan darahnya, sebuah kotak elektronik berada di tangan kanannya. Ia mengengamnya dengan erat.

Aku yakin dia bukan Theo. Bukan Theo, ini bukan Theo.

Tapi semuanya benar, mayat pria yang tergelak ini Theo. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan hewan buas.

"TIDAKKK!" jeritku histeris, mendekat dan memeluk pria itu. Kuayunkan tubuhnya berharap ia bangun. Namun ia tak bangun. Tubuh Theo begitu dingin dan kaku.

Hippo menundukkan kepalanya seolah turut berduka atas kematian Theo. Beberapa orang menatapku dengan simpati.

"Kau tak boleh mati, bukankah kau sudah bilang hanya aku yang kau punya? Kenapa malah kau yang meninggalkanku? Bukanlah kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Hippo kelak? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji! Kau sudah berjanji, Theo. Sudah berjanji!" tangisku pilu. Hatiku benar-benar campur aduk.

Kenapa semuanya berjalan begitu cepat? Kenapa semua kemalangan ini menimpaku? Kenapa? Apa salahku?

"Draco tenanglah," seorang pria tua datang mendekatiku. "Padahal dia adalah anak muda yang berbakat,"

Aku masih mendekap tubuh Theo yang dingin, berharap ada keajaiban. Namun tak ada, tak ada keajaiban. Dan takkan pernah ada keajaiban untuknya.

"Profesor, saya menemukan ini." seorang polisi menunjukan potongan kain berwarna hijau muda.

"Kain ini?! Kain ini tekturnya lembut dan terbuat dari daun tumbuhan Nektus, ini adalah pakaian milik suku HoilQ. Mereka pasti yang melakukan ini, aku yakin. Mereka pasti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari Theo." ucap profesor, ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Terlihat dari wajahnya sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku hanya diam, mengusapkan wajahku kewajahnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang seolah tak ada masalah lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku kagum? Bahkan akhir kematianmu sekalipun."

Aku tak menyangka suku HoilQ bisa melakukan ini. Tapi aku tak dendam dengan mereka. Permainan ini memang harus dihapus. Aku yakin suku HoilQ menyerang Theo karena menginginkan senjata itu. Kuambil kotak elektronik yang bertuliskan To: Draco Malfoy.

Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa aku bisa terpilih lomba itu. Karena, itu memang takdir.

Aku Draco, sang Floits akan memenangkan permainan ini dan menghapuskan semuanya ini, agar tak ada lagi orang yang meninggal secara percuma.

**-To be continued-**

**Thanks untuk orang yang sudah meriview, memFave, MemFollow.**

**Tanpa kalian kemungkinan Fic ini tak bakal berlajut.**

**Constantinest**


	3. If They Never Happened

Kematiannya begitu cepat. Baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan keesokan harinya aku mendengar kabar kematiannya.

**-99xo Race-**

**-Constantinest-**

**-J.K. Rowling-**

**-Rated : T semi M-**

**-Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Humor, Romance. Mystery-**

**-Warning : Typo, Eyd, etc..-**

**-Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan Fic ini, Just For Fun-**

**Enjoy Reading**

**Author note : Lagu Next To You milik Chris brown feat Justin, sangat bagus untuk mendengarkan cerita ini, hehe.**

**-XOXOXO-**

**Bap 3 : If They Never Happened**

Theo adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh untukku.

Semuanya masih kuingat, tawanya, senyumannya, atau pukulannya karena gemas terhadapku.

Hari semakin malam dan ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kematian Theo. Lima hari lagi menjelang perlombaan.

Aku masih tak bisa melupakannya, bahkan merelakannya mati saja tidak bisa.

Seolah semuanya begitu kejam kepadaku. Setelah namaku keluar dan aku terpilih menjadi seorang Floits, lalu saudaraku meninggal?

Buat apa aku hidup lagi disini?

Pantas aku terpilih. Karena aku sebentar lagi akan mati.

Selama tiga hari, aku hanya merenung di ujung kasur kamarku. Menekuk kedua kakiku dan melantur sendiri.

Hatiku belum siap menerima semua ini, bahkan otakkupun susah untuk mencernanya.

Terkadang aku menjerit, ini tidak adil. Hippo tak ku ijinkan masuk dan dia menghilang entah kemana. Toh, aku tak peduli.

Sebuah kaset yang dipegang oleh Theo sampai mati berada dihadapanku, tergeletak seolah-olah itu adalah sesuatu hal yang penting.

Mungkin ini adalah hal yang penting. Otakku mulai sedikit mencerna.

Kupengang kaset itu dan ku sentuh layar sentuh kecil yang berada disampingnya.

Sebuah cahaya hologram mulai tampak, menampilkan seseorang yang sangat kukenal dan kurindukan.

Theodore Nott.

Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Hologram itu sangat nyata, setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakitku.

"Draco? Kalau kau mendapatkan Hologram ini, kurasa ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tahu, mungkin sudah terlambat atau mungkin aku tak bisa datang untuk berpesta bersamamu," air mataku perlahan keluar.

Ulang tahun? Ya, ulang tahunku kemarin dan kuhabiskan dengan cara merenung bagaikan orang _psyco_?

"Tapi tak perlu khawatir. Draco selamat ulang tahun, kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Bahkan kalau seseorang merusak ingatanku, aku yakin rasa persaudaraan kita tak akan pernah putus."

Hologram Theo terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini setelah kau menang, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku terlalu takut melihatmu bertarung di hutan yang liar,"

Air mataku benar-benar tumpah. Tak ada cahaya dikamar itu, begitu gelap dan hanya hologram itu yang bersinar cukup terang.

"Kau atau aku. Aku tak yakin kau bisa menang, hehe. Bukan maksudku menghinamu, tapi andai waktu bisa ku undur. Ya, benar. Waktunya, kalau waktu bisa diundur mungkin kau tak perlu bertarung, Draco." hologram Theo meremas kedua tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, profesor mengetahui bahwa aku hendak membuat mesin waktu. Tetapi dia memarahiku karena bisa merubah masa depan."

"Masa depan, kalau kau selamat dalam pertarungan itu. Aku adalah orang yang pertama menunggu didepan gerbang sampai kau keluar. Bahkan sampai aku mati, aku akan tetap berjaga disana dan menunggumu Draco,"

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya, "Kau bohong Theo. Kau bohong, kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa?" aku mengentakkan tanah, meremas hatiku dan meluapkan semua emosiku.

"Draco,"

"Draco," panggilnya lembut.

"Maaf, jika aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi." wajah Theo menjadi sedih.

"Maaf," ulangku menatapnya.

"Kemungkinan aku akan pergi, aku tak tahu kemana. Tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu Draco, bahkan kalaupun aku pergi ke surga. Aku bahagia,"

"Berat aku meninggalkanmu Draco. Kau begitu keras kepala, aku begitu takut kehilanganmu, sungguh."

Hatiku benar robek, luka ini benar-benar sakit. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan lukaku ini. Kenapa Theo yang harusnya mati? Kenapa bukan aku?

"Persetan dengan semuanya. Ini gila!" ucapku sesengukan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajakku Theo, pergi bersamamu. Aku yakin kau kesepian disana? Kenapa kau tak mengajakku? Kau jahat. Aku membencimu,"

Hologram Theo tak menjawab, ia menitikkan air mata seolah Theo sendiri yang melihatku begitu hancur.

Hening, kelihatannya Theo juga kehabisan kata-kata.

Hologram Theo diam, sepertinya ia berpikir sesuatu. "Seharusnya aku tak boleh menangis, hehe. Maaf aku terbawa suasana, Draco."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara, Draco. Tetaplah hidup, walaupun mungkin aku sudah tiada,"

"Selamat tinggal, brother."

Perkataan Theo mengunci semuanya. Perkataan terakhirnya seperti sebuah misteri tersendiri.

_Apa Theo sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh? Apa Theo sudah menyiapkan semuanya?_

"PSE, Theo mengupgradenya sebelum dia meninggal." ucapku menyalakan PSE-ku. Kupilih wajah Theo yang terletak di daftar menu.

"Theo!" panggilku melengking tinggi.

'Draco, ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu terkejut seperti itu. Hei, kelihatannya kau baru menangis ya? Kau ini laki atau perempuan?' sindirnya.

"Lupakan, Theo. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan selama ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku,"

'Apa? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerjakan apapun?'

"Bohong, pasti ada sesuatu. Buktinya Hologrammu yang kau pegang bahkan sampai akhir hayatmu,"

'Hayat? Aku masih hidup?'

"Kau sudah mati, Theo. Kematianmu tak wajar, apa yang sedang terjadi? Katakan!" bentakku.

"Hn, ada yang sedang kukerjakan. Tapi rahasia, bongkar saja labku." ucapnya dingin dan dia mematikan tampilannya.

Kuambil sepatu terbangku dan segera mengenakannya. Hippo sedang bersiul-siul kecil di atas atap, matanya yang merah begitu senang ketika melihatku keluar rumah dan mengejarku.

"Kyu-Kyu-Kyu," sapanya riang.

"Hi, Hippo. Lama tak bertemu," ucapku sebenar lalu menuju lab Theo.

Baru kusadari dari jauh lab itu benar-benar rusak. Para penjaga sepertinya tak ada, mereka mungkin sedang beristirahat. Pertama aku mengelilingi sekitar labnya. Darimana hewan buas itu masuk?

Semuanya tampak sempurna, tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Kulit pohon bagian depan pintu, sepertinya terkena cakar hewan paling parah.

"Tapi kenapa pintu yang dicakarnya? Terlihat dari cakarnya, hewan ini begitu kuat. Kenapa harus mencakarnya? Kenapa tidak membantingnya atau apa?"

Hippo juga terlihat berpikir dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku terbang menuju jendela labnya. Sempurna tak ada apapun.

"Tapi jika aku ada dilokasi kejadian, jendela ini mengarah tepat pada meja kerja Theo. Aku mengerti, dia pasti melihat apa yang dikerjakan Theo dari sini,"

"Tapi apa? Bukannya Theo bukanlah ilmuan pencari sepertiku? Dia penemu senjata, kenapa dibunuh?"

Kyuk-kyuk. Suara gaduh Hippo membuatku menoleh dan mendapati burung itu sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Hippo apa yang kau makan?" dia hanya menoleh kearah lain.

"Kemari!" seruku mengejarnya dan membuka paksa mulutnya, dia meronta-ronta jadi aku susah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Potongan daging, hewan apa ini? Hewan apa yang dibunuh sebelum ia masuk kelab Theo?"

Aku berpikir segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Dan Hippo masih asyik memakan daging itu.

"Hippo hentikan, jangan menghabiskan-" aku tersadar. Hewan buas itu sebelum masuk kepintu, pasti melihat hewan yang cukup menarik untuknya, terlihat dari sisa daging.

Pasti pemiliknya memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikannya. Cakar kuat, daging ini juga sudah terlihat cukup lama. Kayu depan lab Theo rusak. Itu karena hewan buas itu mengejar hewan malang itu dan membantingnya ke pintu, lalu pada saat di hendak menghabiskan makanannya pemiliknya marah dan mencambuknya, terlihat dari bekas telapak kaki di sini.

"Aku tahu, Theo pasti menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Hewan itu pasti gaduh dan Theo menyadarinya, dan pasti dia menyiapkan sesuatu."

"Tapi kenapa kaset hologram itu yang diambilnya?"

Hippo mencium kantong celanaku, dengan cakarnya yang lihai itu dia mengambil pil makanan milikku dan memakannya.

"Hippo cukup hentikan," ucapku merebut pil itu. Kali ini Hippo benar-benar nakal, dia mendorongku masuk kedalam ruangan.

"ARRGGGHH," ucapku, bokongku sakit karena jatuh dengan posisi bokong duluan.

Kulihat sekeliling ruangan Theo. Sungguh berantakan. Aku berdiri, melihat sekeliling.

Hampir sejam aku duduk disana dan memandangi ruangan itu. Sementara Hippo terbang memutar diatas langit-langit ruangan.

Hippo terbang rendah mendekatiku. Matanya bulat besar menatapku dengan aneh.

"Apa?"tanyaku galak. Dia hanya membuang muka dan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya yang cukup panjang itu.

Tanpa sengaja Hippo menginjak selembar kertas dan menempel pada kakinya. Ia terlihat meronta-ronta.

Karena iba, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan melepaskan kertas itu.

Kertas kosong?

Tak ada tulisan apapun? Bagaimana mungkin?

Hippo merebut kertas itu dariku dan terbang asal sampai dia tak menyadari dia terbang mendekati jendela. "Apa yang kau inginkan burung sialan?"

Buukkk... Burung nakal itu jatuh terkapar. Kertas putih itu mengenai cahaya bulan.

Hippo terlihat terkejut ketika melihat kertas itu. Begitu pula denganku.

Ada tulisan dikertas itu, tulisan Theo. Kertas itu berisi angka-angka dan huruf tak jelas. Tapi aku tahu ini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Kubuka laci meja Theo dan banyak sekali kertas - kertas kosong.

"Aku yakin, Theo sudah merencakan semuanya. Di pasti tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diburu,"

Hippo bermain dengan jam beker kecil di meja Theo. Menendangnya berulang-ulang.

"Hippo, hentikan. Kau bisa merusaknya," ucapku mengambil jam itu dan melihatnya. Jam itu masih bergerak, suara jam membuat otakku sedikit mengetahui sesuatu. Pantas Theo suka dengan jam, walaupun suara detaknya seperti suara detak jantung.

"Jam? Waktu? Mesin waktu. Mesin waktunya, pasti mesin waktu itu yang diincarnya."

Hippo menendangku secara mendadak. "Apa?!"

Suara langkah kaki, sepertinya para penjaga sudah kembali dari istirahat mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Kalau sampai mereka tahu. Aku bisa mati,"

Sebuah langkah kaki dengan sepatu berat mulai secara perlahan masuk. Semula hanya satu suara, namun kemudian beberapa suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar.

Dengan segera aku bersembunyi di bawah meja Theo, kepeluk Hippo agar dia tidak terbang kemana-mana.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini?" tanya suara serak sumbang itu.

"Kurasa tidak ada semuanya sama seperti semula?"

"Tapi kenapa pintunya terbuka? Kau tidak tahu, kalau sampai ada orang yang masuk dan mencuri sesuatu dari sini. Satu kertas hilang saja, nyawa kita taruhannya," terlihat jelas dia pemimpinnya, suaranya begitu serak dan tegas. Hippo saja diam mendengar suaranya.

"Baiklah, kunci ruangan ini!" dan suara langkah kaki secara perlahan menghilang, ditambah dengan suara krikk. Suara pintu ditutup.

Hampir tiga puluh menit aku diam dan berusaha memastikan semuanya aman.

Hippo sudah meronta-ronta, pelukanku tak kuat melawan kepakan sayapnya yang cukup besar.

Dia lepas dan segera terbang bebas.

Aku dengan waspada berjalan mendekati pintu, menempelkan kupingku ke pintu, berusaha apakah dapat mendengar suara penjaga.

Hening.

Apakah tak ada penjaga yang menjaga lab ini?

Hippo meniru gerakanku, menempelkan kepalanya ke pintu padahal dia tak memiliki telinga.

"Hippo apakah kau mendengar suara?" tanyaku, dia membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Kurasa aman," ucapku menarik gangang pintu, tapi pintu itu tak terbuka. "Shit," umpatku, berusaha membuka pintu.

Hippo hanya menatapku dengan aneh.

Kutarik gangang pintu itu sekuat-kuatnya, tapi tetap saja tak ada hasil.

"Sial, bagaimana ini? Tak mungkin, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku mulai panik, aku mulai sedikit frustasi. Kepalaku sudah tak bisa berpikiran jernih sedikitpun. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikiran jernih.

"Apa!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? Apa? Aku bisa gila! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapku mondar-mandir di sekitar pintu, mengusap daguku berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

Hippo hanya diam menatapku seolah itu adalah totonan yang menarik. "Kenapa kau hanya menonton? Cari cara!" bentakku padanya.

"Dobrak, dobrak pintunya. Ya aku benar, aku benar." ucapku mulai gila. Kudobrak pintu itu dengan kekuatanku.

Hasilnya aku malah terpental kebelakang, pintu itu tak menunjukan rusak atau apa.

Hippo malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatku terjatuh.

Aku sudah tak peduli padanya, ku dobrak sekali lagi. Kurasa bahuku memar sekarang.

"ARRRGGHH, sia-sia semuanya. Tak ada yang berhasil. Apakah Theo tak memiliki kunci cadangan?" kupengang bahuku dan kupijat secara perlahan.

"Kunci cadangan? Ya, kunci cadangan!" ucapku berlari menuju meja Theo dengan gusar.

"Dimana? Dimana?" membuka meja Theo, membuatnya berantakan. "Dimana kunci itu?"

Hasilnya nihil, tak ada kuncinya.

"ARRGGHHH, gila. Semuanya gila, apakah tak ada yang lebih buruk dari semua ini?!" seruku mengacak rambutku kesal.

Hippo hanya diam, menunggu aksi selanjutnya dariku. "Khuk..khuk..."

"Aku tahu," ucapku mengobrak-abrik meja Theo, mengambil kawat dan membentuknya menjadi seperti kunci dan memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci.

"Shit, biasanya di tv ini berhasil. Kenapa disini tidak bisa?" ucapku kesal, melempar kawat itu dan tidur di lantai.

"Terserah, mati disini juga tidak apa-apa," ucapku menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

Merenung. Mengusap keningku yang berkeringat. Mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi.

"Andai saja ini tak pernah terjadi. Andai aku masih dibumi, mungkin sekarang aku bisa menikah dengan wanita cantik di sana."

"Andai semua tak pernah terjadi. Andai aku tidak terpilih menjadi seorang Floits. Andai saudaraku Theo tak meninggal. Kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi?"

_Perlahan air mataku kembali tumpah. Penyesalan yang tak pernah terbayar._

Semuanya terlambat dan sudah terjadi.

Wajah Hippo juga sedih, ia mendekatiku dan mengusapkan kepalanya ke tanganku.

"Sekarang hanya aku dan kau, apakah nanti kau mau meninggalkanku, Hippo?"

Dia hanya diam dan semakin merapatkan kepalanya minta diulus.

"Kurasa aku hidup juga tak lama. Karena aku pasti akan mati juga," perlahan aku bangkit berdiri. Mengusap air mataku.

Tumbuhku bergetar, lemas dan pusing. Aku menyadari bahwa hampir tiga hari aku tak makan.

Kakiku lemas dan aku terjatuh, wajahku mengenai lantai, rasanya begitu sakit. Hippo bergerak khawatir mendekatiku.

Aku sudah tak tahu lagi. Otakku sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi dan perutku sangat lapar.

"Aku akan mati,"

-_**To be Continued**_-

**Thanks untuk orang yang sudah meriview, memFave, MemFollow.**

**Tanpa kalian kemungkinan Fic ini tak bakal berlajut.**

**Don't be A Silent Reader**

**Constantinest**


	4. who's right?

Ketika aku sadar, mataku gelap tak bisa melihat apapun. Kedua tangan maupun kakiku tak bisa digerakkan. Dalam posisi duduk, aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hanya hidung yang bernafas dan mulut yang terkatup rapat.

Sejenak aku kemudian sadar.

Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah surga seperti ini? Gelap dan berbau mekanik?

**-99xo Race-**

**-Constantinest-**

**-J.K. Rowling-**

**-Rated : T semi M-**

**-Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Humor, Romance. Mystery-**

**-Warning : Typo, Eyd, etc..-**

**-Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan Fic ini, Just For Fun-**

**Enjoy Reading**

**Author note : Lagu Next To You milik Chris brown feat Justin, sangat bagus untuk mendengarkan cerita ini, hehe.**

**-XOXOXO-**

**Bap 3 : If They Never Happened**

Mekanik? Mekanik? Apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Kenapa semua gelap? Tanganku tak bisa bergerak.

Apakah kelaparan melumpuhkan semua saraf otak dan tubuhku?

Ku gerakkan kembali tangan dan kakiku. Mereka tak bisa bergerak tertahan akan sesuatu.

"_Shit_," gerutuku sebal. Tak bisakah aku tak terlibat masalah sedikitpun?

"Ow, kau sudah sadar? Floits kita sudah sadar rupanya?" suaranya terlihat begitu arogan dan menghinaku. Dia memengang daguku dan mengarahkannya ke atas.

"Siapa kau?" sungguh aku seperti orang buta saja. Tak bisa melihat dan hanya membuka sedikit bibirku dan memastikan suara siapa itu.

"Kau tak mungkin mengenalku, Draco,"

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" tanyaku takut.

Takut? Ya aku takut, sejak kematian Theo. Aku begitu sensitif terhadap kematian ataupun penyiksaan, sekecil apapun.

"Tenang jagoan. Kau aman disini,"

"Aman? Apa yang sedang terjadi. Hippo? Dimana burungku?"

"Burung sialanmu itu meninggalkanmu sendian ketika kami menemukanmu sedang berada di Lab Theodore."

'Hippo! Meninggalkanku? Dasar burung tak tahu diuntung,' batinku kesal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apakah aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepadamu? Dan siapa dirimu?!" aku kembali meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan apa yang sedang menahanku.

Tapi semuanya tak ada gunanya. Penahan itu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam lab Theodore?" suaranya berubah menjadi mencekam dan seolah mencekik tenggorokanku.

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong! tak mungkin tak ada yang kau lakukan! Katakan padaku, apa yang kau cari? Aku tahu Theodore begitu dekat denganmu. Apa yang kau cari?"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada. Aku hanya mengingatnya, tak lebih."

Pria itu diam, lalu langkah kakinya bergerak mondar-mandir, seperti sedang berpikir.

Lalu dalam detik selanjutnya dia meninju hidungku, rasanya hidungku sudah tak bisa bernafas lagi. Perlahan cairan kental sedikit cair keluar dari hidungku mengalir menuju mulutku.

Asin.

"Kau tak ingin mati disini bukan? Katakan apa yang kau cari?"

"Aku tak mencari apapun. Sudah kukatakan,"

DUAAAKKK, pria asing itu meninjuku lagi kali ini di pipiku.

Salah satu gigiku tanggal karenanya.

"Katakan atau kau akan mati ditanganku?"

"Aku tak mencari apapun."

Kali ini pukulannya mengenai perutku, rasanya begitu sakit. Pukulannya benar-benar keras, sehingga rasanya ingin memuntahkan isi perutmu atau mungkin organ dalam perutmu.

"Katakan atau kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah, Floits."

"Sudah kukatakan aku-"

DUAAAKKK, dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku sekarang. Dia memukul perutku berulang-ulang kali menyebapkan aku sudah tak bisa merasakan perutku atau tubuhku.

Darahku keluar dari mulutku setiap kali dia meninju perutku. Apakah dia tak jijik?

Tubuhku benar-benar dan aku bukan dalam kondisi prima. Aku lapar dan kini laparku sudah hilang digantikan oleh hancurnya organ dalam tubuhku, kurasa.

Bahkan kepalaku sudah menunduk, mulutku penuh dengan darah dan itu sungguh menjijikan.

"Katakan kau bedebah. Kau ini sungguh keras kepala sekali?"

"Hiiikk," aku menarik suaraku. Aku sudah tak bisa berkata apapun, suaraku tak mau keluar karena begitu banyak darah yang berada di tenggorokanku.

Kutelan darah itu dengan susah payah dan mencoba berbicara.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun!"

Pria asing itu diam, kelihatannya dia cukup menyerah dengan kegigihanku.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya. Kalau aku melihatmu lagi di sekitar lab itu. Kau akan tahu akibatnya Draco!"

Aku diam, kepalaku pusing, mukaku rasanya hancur, yang paling parah. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan perutku.

Sebuah suara klik, membuka ikatanku semuanya. Dalam sekejap aku jatuh terkapar. Mataku masih ditutup dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa.

Mereka tak berlaku manis kepadaku. Setelah aku terjatuh, mereka langsung memegang tanganku dan menggendongku dengan kasar.

Mereka membawaku ketempat yang mungkin jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Mungkin mereka hendak menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Dan aku merasakan aku melayang dan hancur.

Mereka membantingku kesebuah daratan yang keras dan menutup pintu dengan suara keras.

Kubuka penutup mataku, aku mengenal tempat ini. Tentu, karena ini rumahku.

Masih baik mereka mengantarkan pria yang setengah nyawa ini kerumahnya.

Kakiku sepertinya lumpuh, hampir tiga puluh menit aku diam dengan posisi itu. Rasa sakitnya sungguh menyiksaku sehingga aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku.

Empat hari menjelang perlombaan dan kejadian ini terjadi? Ini sama saja dengan membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan dan puncaknya pada pertandingan sialan itu.

Perlahan aku menyeret tubuhku sendiri menuju kursi lalu menekan tombol di PSE-ku. Jariku bergetar hebat sehingga membuat aku sedikit kesusahan.

'_medicine' _

Sebuah obat melayang mendekatiku. Kutekan _Autohealer, _tapi sebelumnya kuambil jarum suntik, kutarik penutup jarum itu dengan mulutku dan meludahkan tutupnya sembarangan.

Dan menusuk diriku sendiri dengan obat bius total dosis tinggi.

Sekejap aku terbius dan membiarkan obat itu menyembuhkanku.

**-XOXOXO-**

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Tubuhku masih kaku mungkin akibat obat bius. Aku hanya membayangkan saja, apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Aku menyelinap di ruangan Theo.

Menemukan data miliknya. Untung aku sudah memfoto semua tulisannya di PSE-ku.

Aku terkunci dan pingsan akibat kelaparan. Lalu dihajar sampai tak bisa merasakan apa itu rasa lapar.

Theo matinya juga tidak indah-indah amat.

Tubuhnya terluka cukup parah karen cakaran hewan buas. Ruangannya berantakan.

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar. Hippo masuk dari jendela, membawa sebuah buah berbentuk aneh.

Warna putih, kecil, berbentuk oval seperti obat.

"Apa ini?" karena aku tak bisa bergerak, aku hanya bergoyang saja.

Tapi dia sepertinya tahu, dan sangat baik sekali ia memasukan paruhnya dan menaruh obat itu dimulutku.

Rasanya aku mau muntah.

Ku kunyah perlahan, rasanya pahit dan getir menjadi satu dan dalam sekejap reaksi obat biusku menghilang, bahkan lukaku menutup dengan cepat.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi. Kubuka perban yang menutupiku.

"Apa ini?" dia terbang dengan senang begitu melihatku sembuh. Dia menujuk tanaman Venus yang baru saja mati. Sepertinya dia bertengkar dengan tanaman itu.

Dengan bangganya burung itu menunjuk bagian bawah akar tanaman Venus.

"Jangan bilang ini sumber kekuatannya?"

Hippo terlonjak senang, dia memelukku dengan sayapnya. Lalu terbang disekitarku.

Kupikir dia berkhianat kepadaku karena telah meninggalkanku. Tapi perjuangan dia menemukan obat untukku cukup bagus dan membuatku luluh kepadanya.

"Hippo dengarkan aku. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Theo sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan meninggal dan aku menjadi seorang Floits. Mesin waktu buatan Theo adalah kuncinya,"

Tapi Hippo tak mengindahkan perkataanku, seperti dia sudah memiliki pemikiran sendiri akan kejadian ini.

"Lalu apa? Katakan pendapatmu,"

Hippo hanya diam membatu seketika. Matanya berubah menjadi bulat besar, sungguh mengerikan.

Matanya perlahan berubah bukan merah melainkan seperti sebuah Film. Kurasa ini ramalannya.

Ghosty-kan terkenal akan kepadaiannya dalam meramal.

"Hippo? Hippo? Kau jangan membuatku takut,"

Dia hanya diam, tubuhku perlahan kaku dan secara misterius tubuhku masuk kedalam suatu tempat.

Hutan yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Kulihat seseorang berlari menembusku. Hippo disebelahku menatap pria yang berlari menembusku.

"Siapa dia?!"

Tapi Hippo hanya diam dan kemudian terbang mengikuti pria itu.

Pria itu terlihat begitu ketakutan. Ia berlari sebisa mungkin. Dibelakangnya binatang buas menembus tubuhku.

Ini sungguh menjijikan.

Binatang buas itu memiliki bulu hitam yang lebat, tangan serta cakar yang kuat. Seperti percampuran antara kingkong dengan anjing. Tapi bagian belakang tubuhnya adalah perut ular berwarna hijau hingga akhir tubuhnya.

Matanya seperti ular kobra dari neraka dan ia memiliki moncong seperti anjing. Air liurnya menetes-netes sepanjang jalan dan membuat beberapa tanaman layu.

Itu adalah hewan terburuk yang pernah kulihat.

Melihatnya saja membuatku mimpi buruk.

Kebodohanku yang pertama adalah aku tak menyadari bahwa monster itu mengejar pria dan pria itu adalah aku.

Aku? Mengapa hewan buruk itu mengejarku?

Lalu burung Hippo menembusku.

_Shit_, rasanya bagaikan udara keras menembus dadamu.

Hippo ramalan itu tertawa-tawa melihat diriku dikejar hewan buas itu.

"Hippo!" jeritku. Hippo menoleh dan terbang mendekatiku.

"Apa ini?!"

Lagi-lagi Hippo diam dan matanya berubah kembali menjadi seperti film.

Tubuhku mengalami lagi rasanya tertarik secara perlahan.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri seperti sedang mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak. Mataku mengarah ke gua.

'_apa kau yakin ini tempatnya? Tempat hewan aneh seperti di peta?'_

Dengan antusias Hippo menganguk yakin.

Aku melihat diriku menyalakan api dari kayu lalu perlahan masuk kedalam gua. Hippo terbang mengikuti diriku lalu dia bersuara seperti burung gagak.

Dan mahkluk itu muncul, mahkluk yang mengerikan itu mengamuk dan mengejar diriku diramalan itu.

_'Hippo kau ambil misi selanjutnya dan aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya,'_

Dan kemudian aku melihat diriku sendiri menjerit bagaikan kesetanan.

Sementara Hippo dengan entengnya masuk kedalam gua.

Aku menatap Hippo, "jadi kau yang menyebapkan aku dikejar hewan itu? Kau gila!" bentakku dan Hippo membawaku kembali kerumah.

"Dasar kau burung menyebalkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak menyangka, bahkan monster yang belum pernah kulihat ada didalam pertandingan itu?"

Wajahku memucat. Kurasa lebih baik aku dipukuli habis-habisan dari pada dikejar hewan mengerikan itu.

Membayangkannya saja aku sudah ngeri, apalagi kalau sampai terjadi?

Kurasa perlombaan ini semakin menarik saja.

"Hippo, bisakah kau mengajariku bertarung? Aku tahu, kau bisa! Ajari aku,"

Hippo terkejut. Dia hanya diam lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Aku merasa terhina atas tawanya. Menyesal aku meminta bantuannya.

Daripada kesal dengannya, aku hanya diam dan duduk di sofa, mengeluh tentang semua yang terjadi.

"Huft, lihat monster aneh bertaburan di hutan itu. Sementara aku bukanlah pejuang, ditambah lagi. Aku sama sekali tak menggunakan peralatan apapun. Theo tidak memberitahu aku bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan kau menunjukkan aku dikejar oleh monster itu. Kenapa kau tidak menunjukan betapa tragisnya aku mati kelak?" nadaku melengking tinggi, jantungku berdetak kencang dan emosi perlahan menguasai semuanya.

Aku benar-benar putus asa dengan segalanya.

"Kenapa semua kejadian ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" aku berdiri kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku lagi kesofa, mengerang perlahan lalu menutup wajahku.

Hippo sepertinya mulai khawatir dengan keadaan mental atau kejiwaanku yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Dia mengajakku pergi keluar. Kurasa dia benar, jika aku berkeliling sekitar untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Mungkin setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan stres walaupun cuma sedikit.

Hippo terbang dengan sedikit melamun, kurasa ada sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya.

Hippo terbang membawaku ke hutan. Hutan yang lebat dan penuh dengan pohon normal. Pohon seperti biasanya bukan yang bisa bergerak atau apa.

Lalu dia membawaku kesebuah gua. Aku mengira bahwa dia membawaku ke tempat dimana monster aneh itu berada.

Hippo masuk kedalam gua. Aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku dan mentalku untuk menghadapi monster aneh itu lagi.

Hippo keluar, seseorang kelinci dengan badan tengkorak.

Ini gila, kelinci dengan badan tengkorak? Hippo terlihat senang, ia terbang mendekatiku.

Lalu kelinci aneh itu mendekatiku juga. Hippo menyuruhku untuk mengulusnya.

"Hey Hippo, apakah kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku? Kelinci dengan badan aneh ini?" candaku, kepengang kepala kelinci itu dengan jijik.

Hippo terbang membawa bunga berwarna jigga yang indah. Kelinci itu juga melihatnya, perlahan kelinci itu berubah.

Tubuhnya membesar padahal tubuhnya tengkorak. Giginya perlahan memanjang keluar, matanya seperti berputar-putar. Lalu dia mengamuk, semula aku mengira bahwa ini bercanda.

Tapi ternyata benar, karen aku memegang bunga itu dan dengan perlahan dia mengejarku dengan brutal.

"ARRRGGGHHH, ini gila!"

Dan duaak.. Badanku oleng dan terjatuh disofa. Dengan segera aku memengang kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut, tubuhku masih terbalut perban.

"Huft, aku bersyukur ini semua hanya mimpi."

"Mimpi?" tanya profesor yang duduk menungguku.

"Draco hampir empat hari kau tertidur, aku pikir kau koma. Nah, sekarang Draco. Kuharap kau tak melupakan hari besarmu. Kau akan berlomba sekarang," serunya senang.

"Lomba? Sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin?" ucapku dan dengan segera aku memengang perutku yang terluka.

"Lukanya belum sembuh? Jadi semua ini hanya mimpi?"

"Mimpi? Tidak Draco. Ini serius, aku mencoba menyembuhkanmu tetapi kurasa semuanya sembuh kecuali luka memar pada perutmu. Aku harap kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi perlombaan itu," profesor tersenyum senang, berdiri dari kursinya dan mengajakku melihat keluar.

Mataku tercengang kagum. Aku melihat semua orang berkumpul didepan rumahku. Mereka bersorak gembira ketika melihatku. "Draco. Draco!" seru mereka senang.

Sementara aku hanya diam dan mual. Mana mungkin aku bisa tertidur sekedeminian lamanya? "Tidak ini pasti mimpi."

"Tidak. Katakan padaku mana yang mimpi?" ucapku membentak dan dengan segera aku melepaskan pelukan Profesor dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan. Aku duduk tersandar, menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku.

"Tidak. Tidak ini hanya mimpi Hanya mimpi,"

-_**To be Continued**_-

**Thanks untuk orang yang sudah meriview, memFave, MemFollow.**

**Tanpa kalian kemungkinan Fic ini tak bakal berlajut.**

**Thanks To :Gallatrance Hathaway, Astro O'cornor, adellia malfoy, tidakpenting,Ms. Lonny Lovegood, Qunnyv19..**

**Don't be A Silent Reader**

**Constantinest**


End file.
